1. Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to the generation of files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most current popular computer operating system platforms, such as UNIX/Linux, Microsoft Windows, or Apple Mac OS platforms, files with text file type are among the most frequently used file types to store information due to the simplicity of content representation of the file. For a text file that needs to be processed frequently with a relatively small number of changeable fields, a template file can be created. An example for the text file type with template files is a file composed of texts and Extensible Markup Language (XML). A special application of XML is its use of the generation of the eXtensible HyperText Markup Language (XHTML) as a superset of the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) for the compositions of Web pages on Web sites accessible on the Internet. XML files of various sizes are also used for many other purposes including but not limited to data storage or system configuration by many enterprise systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems, systems built from Service-Oriented Architecture (SOA), Cloud Computing systems, smartphone mobile systems, such as Apple iOS, Google Android, RIM Blackberry, and healthcare record systems, such as Electronic Medical Record (EMR) and Electronic Health Record (EHR). From a Web site of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, the EMR for a patient contains the clinic data of the patient; the EHR for a patient contains the information of the patient's overall health. XML files contain many static tag names and static attribute names. They typically contain relatively smaller number of fields that may be requested to be changed over a period of time. Other important types of text files that can be generated by template files with changeable fields include but not limited to operating system service files, which include UNIX/Linux shell scripts and Windows batch files, and database service files, which include Structured Query Language (SQL) script files and stored procedure files.
Security is among the utmost concerns among enterprise systems and also medical systems such as EHR or EMR. The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 (HIPAA) expects security measures such as encryption, access controls and audit trail to be constructed into the EHR and EMR systems.